Chen Lao
Backstory Chen Lao is an Elf Monk who was raised at a monastery a couple miles from the closest small town or village. The order he belongs to contained mainly elves though there was a scattering of other races that had traveled from other monasteries or been taken in by the monastery. They were in an Elvish region and did not see the need to teach any language other than Elvish to those in the order. They farmed the land and cared for livestock, maintaining a fully self sufficient society. Despite this, they still traded with the small villages around them and even occasionally sent envoys to the largest city of the region, Shingo. They mainly traded for news, the opportunity to help, and small trinkets that may catch the eye of those monks selected for the trips. The teachings of the monastery were simple, peaceful, caring for and protecting others, hard work, politeness, and humbleness. The martial arts were used as a form of meditation, and rarely ever used for any other purpose. The region was peaceful, occasionally a farm border dispute or a small roving bandit group may disrupt the normally quiet area, but there were no riches to be had or treasures to attract anything more dangerous. The monastery was not too far off the main traveling road and was actually a popular place to stop as the order took in travelers and gave refuge to those weary from the road. Plus the all organic produce was quite delicious. Chen Lao's first exposure to adventure came when a group of traveling performers visited the monastery during their travels. To thank the monks they performed a newly translated version of the action packed play "Beverly Mountains Officer of the Law". And that was the start of Chen Lao's fascination with action plays. After that, eager to see more, he requested to be in the group selected to travel to Shingo. The elder monks knew he was too inexperienced and ordered him to return to his studies. Over the next several seasons, he continually requested permission to accompany the other monks on trips until his pleas were rewarded by his main mentor Lin Woo. Even though it was just to a neighboring village, he imagined himself as officer Faxel Bowly heading toward a new town. Over the next several years, Chen's fascination grew as he began to catch the local theater troupes as they would perform famous action plays such as "Rough Individuals", "Rough Individuals II", "The Eliminator", "Angry Aaron", "Angry Aaron: Rage Road", "Angry Aaron: Beyond Lightning Arch", "Hobin Rood: Nobleman of Undesirables", and the amazingly popular "Zourne" series. All 4 were really good. Through these plays, Chen picked up some phrases that did not translate into Elvish. This was one of the first times hearing Common that actually intrigued him. He still cannot speak fluent Common, but does know several cliche catchphrases and cheesy sayings from action plays. Among his travels he picked up several knickknacks from the plays and his excitement over these action plays combined with his odd spoken phrases worried some of the elders in the monastery. Despite the elders concerns, they eventually granted Chen's wish to travel to Shingo. It was there that he purchased his Dao, and received basic training in swordsmanship. Martial weapons are frowned upon in the order and he knew he would have to conceal not only his weapon, but also his training activities from the other monks. He would make the trek a dozen more times in the coming years, and with each trip, hid his blade away and trained a little more with swordsmen in Shingo, always without the other monks knowing. Ultimately, he could not keep his secrets hidden forever, and one of his traveling companions witnessed his combat training. Upon arriving back at his monastery, Chen Lao was immediately summoned to a council of the elders. They were disappointed in his deviation from their teachings and scolded him. Chen Lao was confused by this, as he felt he was still abiding by the teachings, but had found a new way to practice meditation. He began to doubt his convictions. The elders thought it would be best to send Chen Lao on a journey to prove his beliefs and demonstrate that he is honorable and worthy of both the sash and lifepath he has sworn to follow. He was told to travel for many days, far beyond any of the villages they trade with or visit, until he reached a place that could use his help, where he could put to practice his teachings, and where the people had no knowledge of his order. It was in that city, on his very first day there, that he was murdered. Category:Character Category:PC